Be Careful on the Playground
by Redwinged Blackbird
Summary: Sam is in the first grade. His classmates decide that they don't like him... HURT!SAMMY PROTECTIVE!DEAN. My first Wee!chester fic.


**My first Wee!chester fic attempt. One shot.**

**DISCLAIMER: Be careful... You just might end up in my fanfiction...**

"I'll pick you two up at 3:00. Alright boys?" John asked leaning out the window.

"Yes sir." Sam and Dean answered in unison before the impala drove off.

"Alright Sammy, here's your lunch. I'm buying mine today."

"You aren't going to be in my recess today?" Sam asked eyes wide.

"Not today Sammy. Didn't have time to make my lunch. It's greasy food courtesy of the lunch lady with the mustache for me today." Dean chuckled but was slightly nausiated.

"Ewww..."

"You'll be fine Sam."

"See ya later Dean." Sam turned into Ms. Harrison's first grade class.

"Bye Sammy." Dean went down the hall to Mrs. Crow's class.

Sam wasn't popular, but he had friends in his class. Kids either liked him or they didn't and the teacher didn't care either way.

He ate lunch and argued as alway amongst his friends about who was who's bestfriend.

"I pick... Amanda, Greg, and... Hannah." One girl called when naming her top three arising protests from the rest of the group.

"Matthew, Sammy, and Amanda." Kids called out their top three--often changing their minds until reaching the playground.

It was raining and that meant that the teachers wouldn't let them play where there wasn't pavement, and there was nothing to do but sit and talk more.

"What about you Sam?"

"Dean, uh... Sara, and..." Sam already knew that there had to be a politically correct response among first graders... but nothing came so he reached out to the nearest kid. "TAG! You're it!" And took off.

Children were now swarming everywhere. One boy ran with Sam and stuck with him while trying not to get tagged.

"You need to change you're friends." Jordan looked over.

"Why?"

"Cause you didn't say my name and I don't want to be number three."

"Why don't you want to be number three?"

"Cause Sammy, everyone knows." Jordan rolled his eyes and went into the rhyme. "First is the worst, Second is the best, Third is the one with the hairy chest."

"Oh yeah." Sam stopped to consider. "But Dean is my bestfriend and he's not the worst."

"Dean has cooties."

"Nu-uh!" Sam stepped back.

Jordan was suddenly tagged and Sam made a run for it.

"He does so!" Jordan caught up with Sam. "You aren't my friend anymore!" Without stopping running, Jordan yelled out the damning phrase in first grade... "SAM HAS COOTIES!" Instead of tagging Sam, Jordan roughly shoved him into the pavement.

Sam looked up to see everyone circled around him laughing. He tried to get up but he fell back down.

One girl stopped laughing and screamed. Suddenly all the kids stopped laughing as they noticed the blood running down Sam's left arm from the elbow. Sam was already trying not to cry holding his arm close to his chest. The teacher came over and scooped Sam up to his feet.

"What happened?"

Before Sam could answer Jordan stepped forward. "We were running and he fell." He looked at the class daring anyone to question him.

"Will someone walk Sam down to the nurse?"

They were silent. Who wants cooties? Sara stepped forward and stood next to Sam. He had after all named her in his top three when no one else did. "I'll walk him down."

"Thank you." She turned to the rest of the class. "Recess is over. Line up and go back to class."

Sara didn't say anything as she walked him down until she handed him off to the nurse. "Sorry about your arm Sam..."

The nurse didn't bother to ask what happened. Kids fake things and will do almost anything to get out of class sometimes. She handed some ice to Sam and put a bandaid on his elbow, which was like trying to hide an ocean with a wash cloth. "There ya go Sam. Time to head back to class."

"O-ok." Sam sniffed. "Thanks."

The nurse watched him go down the hall as a secretary walked up.

"Aww... poor thing. Was that Sammy?"

"I guess. Just sent him back to class."

"Maybe you should call his Dad..."

"Kids get scraped up all the time. He'll live."

"But he's never had to visit the nurse before. Sweet kid..." The secretary looked over. "I know that look, you think he's faking."

The nurse didn't answer.

"Oh my God you actually think he's faking."

"I'm going on my break Dorris."

This wasn't right. Dorris went back to her desk. Somehow the Winchester file was on her desk already. Then she looked over at a very unhappy Dean.

"What is it this time Dean? Trying to get out of class again?" Dorris knew Dean as much as Sam.

"No! The lunch lady is going to poison us all! I didn't eat and teacher got mad at me."

"Great..." _I'm soo transfering next year._ "Ok Dean. You and I could duke it out, or you could walk a lap around the school and say I made you write "I won't say bad things about the school lunch lady." fifty times."

Dean sat there not happy with either one.

"Start walking kid. I've gotta call your Dad anyhow. Don't make me mention this."

"Why?"

"Sam took a spill on the playground I think. Nurse wouldn't send him home, but I think your Dad otta know what happened. Did you see anything?"

"No."_ But I'll find out._ Dean started walking.

**POORSAMMY**

Sam sat in class trying to write and not cry with everyone looking at him. He was relieved when his Dad came in without announcement, grabbed his things, and pulled Sam out of class.

"I'm taking Sam home early today Ms. Harrison." With that he picked up his son and carried him to the car.

"What happened Sammy?"

"...e-elbow h-hurts..."

John sighed. "I know son, we're gonna go get that looked at now. Ok?"

"Ok."

After an hour, the ex-rays were taken and the doctors informed John that Sam had small fractures in his arm, but couldn't wear a cast because of the open wound. Instead he was put in a sling with instructions to change the bandages twice a day.

John took Sam straight home and was suprised at how quiet he was. All that he could get out of Sam was that he didn't like the sling and that his arm hurt.

"I'm gonna go pick up your brother now. Are you gonna be ok Sam?"

"Yeah."

**WATCHOUTFORDEAN**

Dean saw the impala drive off when he was halfway around the building. He was gonna find out what happened. No way Sam just fell. The kid just wasn't that clumsy.

He lied to his teacher and finished the day like the secretary told him.

School ended at 2:30 so he had plenty of time to figure out what happened. He walked over to a group of chatty kids that looked like the group Sam hung out with. They were all quiet when Dean got close and stared at him.

"I heard Sam got hurt on the playground today."

The kids just stared blankly. Creepy.

"Do any of you know what happened?"

"No."

They watched him out of the corner of their eyes but other than that ignored him. The group thinned as kids got picked up. A girl broke off and walked towards Dean and stopped on the way to the car picking her up.

"I heard Jordan and Sam yell. Jordan got angry and pushed Sam. But I didn't tell the teacher cause I'm not a tattle tale."

"Don't worry. I'll forget it was you that told me. Thanks. Which one is Jordan?"

The girl pointed at a boy with black hair. "Him."

Dean watched as the boy finally stood alone. He was glad for once that John was late. Dean walked up to the kid.

"Aren't you in my brother's class?"

"Yeah. So?"

"He got hurt today."

"I saw."

"I heard you shoved him."

Jordan was obviously stupid and hard headed. "Yeah, cause he's stupid. He has cooties and so do you!"

"Maybe you should say you're sorry to him tomorrow."

"No."

Dean started to walk away the kid followed. Finally Dean stopped short and stuck his foot out. Jordan fell on the ground and was holding his ankle.

He was able to ignore Jordan as the impala pulled up.

That night Dean did his best to make Sam happy. But he was in a constant funk and Dean gave up.

Getting dressed the next morning was difficult because of the sling. Plus Sam really didn't want to go to school.

Sam went in and everyone just stared at him again. The teacher was slightly suprised at the sling.

"See kids, this is what happens when you aren't careful on the playground." She knew Sam probably didn't fall, but she had to say something.

Sam only sunk lower in his chair. The only comfort was that Jordan wasn't in school today. At least until lunch. Dean ate beside Sam making sure that no one messed with his brother. Sam didn't see the crutch leaning on the wall.

He finally noticed when he saw Jordan on the playground. His ankle and foot was all wrapped up and he had to sit. Sam just stared in awe. It was too unreal.

"C'mon Sam, I'll help you on the slide." Dean saw Sam staring and shot him a wink.

Sam smiled and ran over to his big brother.

**AN: This stuff actually does happen. Or did to... a friend... minus the big brother and an awesome friend instead. Hope you liked. :D**


End file.
